vermelho como fogo, verde como esmeraldas
by Torfithiel
Summary: Fic Traduzida, autor original: Siri Holm. Essa é uma história JamesLily AmorÓdio.Lily odeia James, ou ao menos ela acha que sim. Eles brigam desde o primeiro ano, agora alguma coisa mudou para James, mas mudou para Lily? Reviews!
1. Amor, Mentiras e Fogo

Disclaimer: _Alguns personagens e lugares pertecem a JK Rowling e blablabla. A fic original infelizmente não é minha, embora eu desejasse tê-la escrito. Ela é de autoria se Siri Holm,sou apenas a reles tradutora )_

**Capítulo Um: Amor, mentiras e fogo.**

-JAMES! Tire as suas mãos de mim! – Lily escapou dos braços do garoto de cabelos negros. Eles estavam em Hogwarts por três meses do seu sexto ano, e não havia passado um dia sem James abraçando e tentando beija-la.

- Me de uma chance Lil, porque você está sempre me mandando embora? – James olhou para Lily enquanto ela se escondia atrás do amigo em comum deles, Remus.

- Você sabe que eu tenho um namorado, alguém de quem eu gosto muito.

- Eu também tenho uma namorada, mas eu gosto mais de você – Remus não era um bom escudo contra James, que era mais forte e mais alto do que Remus. Mas não parecia que James iria atrás de Lily de novo.

- Você tem uma namorada nova a cada semana, eu não ligo o quanto você gosta delas, mas eu gosto muito de Tom. Então me deixe em paz. Nós estivemos discutindo, brigando e discordando um do outro desde que nos conhecemos há seis anos atrás, não podemos simplesmente deixar assim? – James olhou dentro daqueles olhos faiscantes da irritada ruiva escondida atrás de Remo.

- O que você viu naquele garoto-Corvinal de qualquer jeito? Ele nem consegue voar, não tão bem como eu pelo menos.

- Talvez voar não seja tudo Sr.Eu-sou-o-melhor-apanhador-em-todo-o-mundo-e-não-esqueça-que-sou-perfeito. – Lily brigou. Se ela ficasse mais braba do que agora, era James quem Remus teria que proteger.

- Eu gosto de ruivas, elas têm um sórdido temperamento e isso as torna realmente ardentes. – James sorriu para ela.

- Relaxa Lily, respira; não vai vir nada bom se você bater nele. – Remus disse, ele podia ver que a garota estava realmente braba.

- Hey Lil, você venceu de qualquer jeito, Tom provavelmente está esperando e James tem que encontrar a estúpida da namorada para receber conforto. Mas ele não tem você, você venceu. – A loira sentada na poltrona perto deles finalmente abaixou o livro sobre Quadribol para encerrar com a discussão antes que ficasse fora de controle. A garota loira era Nagini, a melhor amiga da Lily e a goleira da Grifinória.

- Você está certa, ele provavelmente está esperando, vejo você mais tarde. – Lily disse quando ela recuperou o alto-controle.

- Sim, você definitivamente vai me ver mais tarde. – James disse olhando para ela com os seus olhos castanhos.

- Eu não estava falando com você. – Ela falou antes de deixar a Sala Comunal.

- Porque ela está fazendo isso comigo? – James perguntou enquanto sentava na cadeira perto de Nagini.

- Ela está? Ela está fazendo isso com você? Ela não esta fazendo nada. Você é o único fazendo alguma coisa. Ela está tentando ter um relacionamento normal com Tom. Encare isso Potter, ela simplesmente não gosta de você. – James tirou o livro das mãos de Nagini.

- Você a colocou com esse tal de Tom, porque você não a colocou comigo ao invés? - Nagini estava tentando recuperar o seu livro, mas James não iria deixar.

- Fácil. Vocês estão sempre discutindo, não têm nada em comum e você iria encontrar uma namorada nova no dia seguinte. Eu posso ter o meu livro agora?

- Não. – James disse sério.

- Qual é James, você não tem uma garota para beijar ou alguma coisa? – Nagini tentava em vão recuperar o livro.

- Não, ela acabou de sair. Vamos jogar xadrez?

- Não, eu quero ler. Você não pode simplesmente arranjar alguém para jogar xadrez com você?

- Ok, me arranje alguém para jogar xadrez, e você terá o seu livro de volta.

- E você vai me deixar em paz? – Nagine mandou um olhar implorando.

- É claro.

- Remus por favor jogue com esse bajulador, enganador, vaidoso e estúpido, para que eu possa ter o meu livro de volta e nenhuma garota tenha o seu veadinho quebrado antes do treino de hoje, por favor. – Apenas um olhar nos seus olhos azuis e Remo faria qualquer coisa que Nagini pedisse.

- Claro, se ele não tem nada melhor para fazer...

- Não, vamos jogar. – James disse enquanto devolvia o livro de Nagini.

Lily ainda estava furiosa enquanto caminhava pelos corredores em direção à biblioteca para encontrar Tom. Porque James fazia isso com ela? Ela tinha que admitir que ele era lindo, mas não era o seu tipo, e ela definitivamente não era o tipo dele. Lily gostava de ter alguma segurança em volta, não ficar entrando e saindo de relacionamentos sem sentimentos. Então James seria o último da sua lista. De qualquer jeito, Tom era muito doce e gentil. Lily não diria que o amava; amor é uma palavra muito forte para uma garota de dezesseis anos, ou garoto, considerar. Mas ela gostava bastante dele, eles estavam namorando desde a Páscoa e tudo estava indo bem.

Alguém estava parado do lado de fora da biblioteca; Lily conseguia distingui-lo de onde estava. Alto, cabelo loiro-escuro, era Tom, com seus olhos cinzas e o seu sorriso doce.

- Oi querida. – Ele disse e beijou-a gentilmente.

- Oi, desculpe o meu atraso.

- Não importa, você está aqui agora. Eu sabia que você iria se atrasar, você se atrasa sempre que nós temos um encontro, o ano inteiro, - Ele estava irritado, Lily percebia. Potter. Tinha sido culpa do Potter toda vez.

- Eu sinto muito, desculpa, não foi minha culpa, algumas coisas sempre atrapalham. – Essa seria uma hora muito ruim para dizer para Tom que era culpa do Potter.

- O motivo tem um nome? – Lily olhou-o confusa.

- O quê? – Disse ela. Tom sorriu.

- Eu quero dizer; tem alguém em especial que impede que você venha me ver? – Lily sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Não… não claro que não, apenas coisas que aparecem. – Lily odiava mentir, especialmente para o Tom. Mas dizer para o namorado que um dos Casanovas da escola impedia que ela chegasse na hora para os encontros não era uma boa idéia.

-Ótimo. Nós vamos estudar ou o quê? – Tom olhou-a impaciente.

- Sim, vamos ao trabalho. – Tom beijou-a na bochecha e botou os braços em volta dela.

- Você pode me ajudar com o meu trabalho de Feitiços, você é muito melhor do que eu em Feitiços.

- Eu posso te ajudar, mas não vou dizer o que você tem que escrever de novo. – Lily sussurrou enquanto eles entravam na biblioteca. Ela já tinha notas máximas em todas as matérias, exceto Transfiguração, então não tinha algo em que Tom pudesse ajuda-la.

- Está tudo bem, eu já comecei.

- Ótimo, então eu vou começar a minha redação de DCAT. – Ela não pretendia, mas tinha um pouco de sarcasmo na sua voz.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Nada querido, nada. – Ela beijou-o. Eles se sentaram nos fundos da biblioteca.

James parou do lado de fora da biblioteca observando Lily. O sol brincava nos seus longos e sedosos cabelos vermelhos. Ela mordeu um pouquinho os seus lábios vermelhos como cereja, acariciando a sua pena branca contra a sua levemente sardenta bochecha. Toda vez que ela olhava para o papel de Tom James podia ver seus olhos verdes brilhando. James esperava que nunca tivesse estado tão perto de arriscar a sua vida quanto agora. Ele sabia que apenas conversando com ela faria aquele lindo sorriso nos seus lábios desaparecer, mas ele tinha que falar com ela.

Enquanto ele caminhava pelo lugar, os grupos de garotas sussurravam e mandavam para ele piscadas e acenos. "Por favor, fale comigo Lily, por favor, fale comigo" James pensou quando parou perto da mesa de Lily e Tom.

- Oi, Lil – James disse em uma voz baixa e cuidadosa.

- Oi James, eu não estou falando com você. – Lily ainda estava olhando para o livro na sua frente.

- Eu vim em paz, Remus perguntou-me se eu podia perguntar para você; você precisa de alguma ajuda com Transfiguração? James não conseguia esquivar-se do olhar de Tom, o olhar tipo "saia-de-cima-da-minha-garota-ou-eu-vou-te-matar".

- Você está certo, eu preciso seriamente de ajuda, mas eu vou simplesmente pedir ao Remus me ajudar. James, nós não somos amigos, eu não quero falar com você. - Lily levantou os olhos e olhou dentro dos olhos de James, aqueles olhos castanhos e tristes.

- Ok, mas se você precisar de alguma ajuda, eu ficarei feliz em ajudar. – James olhou para o que deveria ser a redação de Lily sobre DCAT, três linhas, três malditas linhas. Ele estava observando-a há algum tempo e ela havia escrito três linhas.

- Eu vou ajuda-la. – Tom disse mais para defender Lily de James.

- Isso não é grande ajuda. –Tom não conseguia ouvir o que Jamas disse, mas Lily conseguia.

- Você não precisa, Remus vai me ajudar. Vá embora James.

- Ok, eu só tenho uma pergunta; você não fez nada além dessas três linhas enquanto vocês dois estavam aqui? – Lily baixou os olhos para a sua redação: "Como o Dementador influencia os humanos?".

- Não, eu não fiz. Apenas vá embora James, por favor.

- Eu vou, você encontrou uma boa matéria, você é uma garota esperta Lil, faça algumas escolhas espertas. – Para o alívio de Lily, James deixou a biblioteca.

- É ele o seu motivo? – Tom olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

- O meu o quê?

- O seu motivo, porque você está sempre atrasada?

- Não, não, claro que não. Nós nem somos amigos. Eu terei que encontrar alguns livros sobre dementadores. – Lily começou a buscar prateleira que pudessem conter algum livro para ajuda-la.

Mentir duas vezes num dia para o seu namorado não é uma boa coisa a se fazer. Um relacionamento deve ser baseado na confiança. Mas se ele não confiava nela com James agora, o que ele iria fazer se soubesse a verdade? Algumas coisas é melhor manter em segredo.

A pior coisa era que realmente James tentava ser gentil e doce algumas vezes, e ele fez um ótimo trabalho. Lily odiava 'espanta-lo' quando ele era assim, mas o que ela poderia fazer?

De repente Lily sentiu um par de braços em volta da sua cintura e ouviu uma baixa voz familiar.

- Você perdeu esse aqui. – Ele disse segurando um livro na mão.

- James pare com isso, tire as suas mãos de mim – Ela sussurrou. Ele não a soltou; ao invés disso ele beijou a sua nuca. O seu toque fez ela estremecer. Para Lily aquela era uma sensação nova. Os lábios dele mal a tocando, gentilmente acariciando a sua pele, mas ainda fazendo cada nervo que ele tocava enviar tremores na sua espinha. O seu cérebro disse para ela pará-lo, mas alguma outra coisa em algum lugar dentro dela disse para ela deixar ele continuar. E no momento aquela outra coisa estava ganhando a batalha da sua mente.

- Desculpe, eu não pude resistir. – Ele a soltou. Aquela "outra coisa" que tinha permitido que ele continuasse queria que Lily dissesse "não pare", mas o seu cérebro reassumiu o controle e ela disse:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Meu namorado está sentado... – James a interrompeu.

- O seu namorado está a quatro estantes de distância, de qualquer jeito, eu só queria te dar isso. É um livro interessante, especialmente para a sua redação.

- "Um estudo psicológico dos prisioneiros de Azkaban e seus crimes". Você leu isso? – Lily olhou surpresa para James.

- Sim, é basicamente sobre como prisioneiros que fizeram diferentes tipos de crimes reagem.

- Obrigada!

- Cuide bem disso, é meu, eles não tem isso na biblioteca. E Lil, eu falei sério sobre Transfiguração. Apenas peça, ok?

-Ok, eu tenho que voltar para o Tom. E James, nunca mais faça nada como o que você fez de novo. – James virou-se sorrindo e deixou-a sozinha entre as prateleiras de novo.

_

* * *

__N/T: Então, o que acharam? A fic original está incompleta, mas já tem 11 capítulos com mais dois a caminho, eu devo continuar traduzindo? Please, deixem comments sobre a tradução pq é realmente muito difícil traduzir, ese for o caso eu traduzo suas reviewspara o autor!_


	2. Ela Me Odeia?

**Capítulo Dois: Ela me odeia?**

- Você está bagunçando a cabeça dela! – Sirius voou para perto de James.  
- Ela não parece confusa para mim, eu acho que ela sabe exatamente o que quer. Mas eu vou mudar isso.

- James, escuta, você tem montes de garotas sonhando sobre você, porque, porque você vai atrás da única garota que praticamente te odeia? – James parou no meio do ar.

- Ela não me odeia.

- Ela já te deu um tapa na cara, grita com você, tenta te manter longe, ela te odeia ok?

- Não, eu não acho que ela me odeia.

- De qualquer forma, depois de um mês, ótimo, você iria estar procurando por outra garota. Deixa a Lily ir.

- Não! Ela é diferente, ela é...

- Hey caras, venham aqui em baixo. – Nagini e o resto do time estavam parados no campo.

- Indo. – James mergulhou e Sirius o seguiu.

- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? – Nagini sacudiu o seu longo cabelo loiro, e olhou para James que parecia insatisfeito.

- Eu estou tentando explicar para James que a Lily odeia ele. – os olhos negros de Sirius observava James enquanto ele chutava o chão.

- Desista Black, alguma hora ele vai entender, ou a Lily vai machucá-lo tanto que ele vai ficar na ala hospitalar por um bom tempo. – Nagini disse.

- Escuta, James, ela não deixa você a abraçar, ela mal deixa você tocá-la. – James balançou a cabeça antes de falar.

- Ok, ok, nós não podemos simplesmente continuar jogando Quadribol, e para de falar na Lily? – Disse Sirius. As orelhas de James estavam vermelhas.

- Ok, eu acho que Black tem razão, vamos jogar. – Nagini deu um impulso com a goles na mão.

"Ok, eu gosto da Lily desde os NOMs do ano passado, porque todo mundo fica tentando fazer eu mudar de idéia agora?" Pensou James enquanto seus olhos procuravam pelo pomo.

A Sala Comunal estava quase totalmente escura. James não sabia porque, mas ele não queria subir para o dormitório. Já havia passado muito tempo do toque de recolher, então ele estava sozinho na sala escura. De repente ele ouviu o retrato se abrindo e ouviu passadas leves no chão. Quando ele se virou para ver quem era, ele viu Lily. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados, e no momento que Lily viu James começou a secar os olhos e as bochechas. Ela estivera chorando. James nunca a tinha visto chorando, mas ele tinha certeza que era isso que ela estivera fazendo.

- Lily, o que houve? – James levantou; olhando para ela, ela parou por um momento.

- Nada, eu estou indo para cama. – James a impediu.

- Não, você não vai, não antes de me dizer o que há de errado. – James a segurou firme; não havia chance de ela escapar.

- Não é nada, em deixe ir. – Ela tentou escapar do aperto.

- Se não é nada como você estava chorando? – James olhou para ela com os seus gentis olhos castanhos.

- Eu não estive chorando. – Lily baixou os olhos.

- Lily, minha flor, eu posso ver que alguma coisa está errada, fale.

- Não é nada, você não entendeu? Não é nada, eu não sei porque isso me faz chorar, não deveria. – Lily deixou sua cabeça cair no peito de James, ela começou a chorar baixinho. James afrouxou o aperto e a abraçou gentilmente.

- Está tudo bem Lily, pode chorar, não tem problema, está tudo bem. – Ele beijou o topo da cabeça da garota. Lily sentiu-se segura, como se os braços de James a fossem protegê-la de todos os perigos do mundo. As mãos dele estavam segurando gentilmente as suas costas, e ele ficava sempre sussurrando que estava tudo bem, que tudo iria ficar bem.

Uma voz na cabeça de James dizia para segurá-la e nunca deixá-la ir. Era impossível que ele sentisse tudo aquilo segurando ela, e ela não sentisse nada.

- Desculpe. – Lily tinha recuperado o autocontrole e descansou a cabeça no peito de James.

- Você não tem porque pedir desculpas. Você quer que eu te solte?

- Não, eu não quero.

- Lil, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.

- Você me odeia? Se sim, eu prometo que te deixarei em paz de agora em diante. – Lily levantou a cabeça e olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos macios do rapaz. James pensou que os seus olhos pareciam como duas esmeraldas. Seria tão fácil dizer que ela o odiava, e ele a deixaria em paz.

- Eu não te odeio, nós simplesmente não nos damos muito bem e eu odeio o modo como você trata as garotas. Nós não somos algo que você pode jogar fora quando se cansa. – James beijou a testa dela. Ela colocou a cabeça de volta no peito dele.

- Talvez eu esteja procurando pela garota certa. E de qualquer forma, não é minha culpa que as garotas de atirem em mim. – James sentiu os braços de Lily envolta dele. Ela queria que ele a segurasse, e a protegesse para sempre. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela. O seu cabelo tinha um cheiro tão doce, lê correu os dedos pelo cabelo. Deus sabia como ele amava aquele cabelo.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?" Lily pensou. "Porque isso parece tão bom, nada sobre James devia ser tão bom assim. O que ele está fazendo comigo, isso é errado?".

- Isso é errado. – Ela disse em voz alta. Ela soltou os braços, mas ele não a soltou. Ele não queria deixá-la ir.

- É? Você acha que é errado quando eu te seguro assim, ou é só o seu senso de moral? – Lily deu dois passos para trás; ele não tentou segurá-la.

- Talvez seja o meu senso de moral, talvez eu sinta isso, eu não sei. Eu só acho que é errado. – Lily estava tentando convencer a si mesma, e defender o que ela achava, mas definitivamente não sentia. A sala estava bastante fria, ela sentiu agora, fora dos braços de James e sozinha novamente.

- Eu não acho, eu não acho que você acha isso.

- Eu não te odeio, e eu não quero que você suma da face da Terra. Mas se você ficasse longe, a minha vida seria muito mais fácil, - Lily disse sabendo que James estava certo, ela não achava que aquilo era errado.

- Boa noite. Bons sonhos. – James disse suavemente e a beijou na bochecha. Ele não ia desistir tão facilmente.

- Boa noite. – Lily gaguejou. Ela queria muito matá-lo. Naquele momento ela o queria fora da face da Terra. Ela não se moveu, nem James. Ele apenas a olhou.

- Tem alguma coisa errada Lil?

- Não, nada, obrigada e… - Lily parou e beijou-o na bochecha antes de dar um tapa na cara dele.

- Isso foi por o que?

- Pelo sofrimento e preocupação que você está me dando, pela primeira vez desde que eu era criança eu choro no ombro de alguém, e tinha justo que ser o seu ombro, Deus eu odeio isso. Você está distorcendo a minha vida, tomara que você tenha pesadelos – Lily começou a pensar claramente de novo.

- Desculpe, mas pelo o que exatamente você me agradeceu?

- Por ter me consolado. – Lily virou-se e subiu em direção ao seu dormitório.

- Não há de quê. – James disse, sabendo que Lily não podia ouvi-lo.

Ok, então talvez ele tivesse ultrapassado o limite, mas ele não tinha 100 de controle quando estava com a Lily. Desde que ela não o odiasse teria que ter a possibilidade de ela acabar se apaixonando por ele. E se não, ele não iria parar de incomodar; ao menos ele teria a sua atenção. Lily era a pessoa mais divertida de irritar; ela sempre ficava furiosa. E sempre que ele conseguia levá-la ao estremo da irritação, um fogo ascendia-se nos olhos verdes da garota, as bochecha ficavam vermelhas como o seu cabelo e ela ainda era a mais linda garota que ele conhecia. A sua namorada atual não era de se jogar fora. Nada comparado a Lily, mas aos olhos de James ninguém podia comparar-se a Lily. Cabelo castanho encaracolado, olhos negros, e ela não beijava mal também. A namorada de James era uma Corvinal que faria 16 em Dezembro, ma garota do inverno. Lily por outro lado era uma garota do início do verão; o próprio James havia nascido em Maio. Lily não lidava muito bem com o inverno; ela ficava irritada e bastante irritada. James mal podia esperar, Tom iria passar por um grande desafio, e Tom nem imagina no que está se metendo. James sorriu; ele iria conquistá-la.

Lily estava de mal humor. Ela não conseguia tirar James da cabeça. Não era tanto James, mas o sentimento que ele a fez sentir que ela não se livrava.

Lily já tinha gritado com Maria, que tentou acordá-la, e com Pedro, ela tinha dito bem claramente que não era um "Bom dia", e isso que era apenas hora do café.

- 'Dia, Lily – a voz macia de Remo chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Oi, eu estou de mal humor, seja cuidadoso, por favor. – Remo sentou do seu lado.

- Eu sei, Pedro me disse. – ele sorriu e tirou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto da garota.

- Eu tenho que pedir desculpas para ele… Mais tarde. – ela disse olhando para a sua torrada comida pela metade no prato.

- James me disse que você não quer que ele a ajude com Transfiguração. Eu sinto muito, foi idéia minha, mas eu devia saber que você não iria aceitar.

- Não é culpa sua, James é quem devia saber. É culpa dele, tudo é culpa dele. – Lily bocejou, voltar para a cama parecia uma boa idéia, mas talvez não.

- Ele realmente gosta de você. – Remo disse.

- Não comece. Qual é a próxima aula? Artimancia?

- Sim, e nós tínhamos montanhas de deveres da última vez, eu mal consegui fazer a metade.

- Você pode olhar as minhas respostas, se você me acordar quando o professor me perguntar alguma coisa. Uma aula inteira sem James, eu vou gostar disso.

- Eu não tenho nada contra James, ele é bem legal.

- Claro que você não tem, você é um garoto. Ele não fez nada para você. 15 minutos para a aula. A segunda aula vai ser um inferno.

- Vai?

- Sim, James, Sonserina, poções e Snape.

- Tomara que o professor Hasel tenha esquecido o que você fez da última vez. – Remo começou a rir.

- Hey, eu não pretendia ter enfeitiçado o Snape, simplesmente aconteceu. – Ela disse séria para Remo antes de começar a rir também.

- E com aquela brilhante desculpa você perdeu 10 pontos, se tivesse sido James ou Sirius eles teriam perdido 100. – Lily olhou para o amigo, ele parecia pálido e cansado. Eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, o tipo de amigos que as pessoas confundem com romance, mas eles nunca tiveram nada, nem queriam que tivessem.

-Eles podiam simplesmente tentar e eu iria matá-los. Nós precisamos da Taça das Casas. Vamos indo? – Lily levantou.

- Claro, não tem nenhuma utilidade ficar sentado aqui. – Remo colocou o seu braço nos ombros da garota. Ela podia confiar a sua vida ao garoto e no momento era o único em quem ela podia confiar a vida. O fato de confiar a sua vida a um lobisomem não pareceria uma boa idéia para uma pessoa normal, mas para Lily não importava. Amor incondicional e confiança faziam da amizade deles inabalável.

- Eu estou apaixonada. – Lily olhou para a garota de cabelos castanhos da Corvinal sentada no outro lado da mesa.

- De novo Alex? – Lily disse, prendendo o cabelo para mantê-lo longe do rosto.

- Desta vez é diferente, eu arranjei um namorado. – Alex disse, enviando a Lily um olhar severo. Eles estavam sentados na biblioteca. 5 garotas; 2 da Grifinória e 3 da Corvinal, elas costumavam estudar enquanto o time da Grifinória praticava.

- Você está progredindo, bom.

- Lily, não seja assim, mantenha o seu mau humor com você. E deixe Alex aproveitar o seu amor. – a colega de quarto de Lily, Jill, disse.

- É, porque você está de tão mau humor, hein? – as corvinais olharam curiosas para ela.

- Nenhuma razão. – apenas os Grifinórios sabiam porque Lily estava tão mal humorada, ou eles achavam que sabiam. Era por causa de James, mas não do jeito que eles pensavam. Ela não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. O seu abraço quente, os seus dedos correndo pelos cabelos dela, de como ela sentiu-se segura nos seus braços, e mesmo que os seus lábios tivessem mal encostado na sua bochecha, ela não conseguia livrar-se da sensação.

- Nós devíamos sair os quatro um dia desses Lily, este fim-de-semana talvez?

- Claro. – Lily disse.

- Sábado à noite, eu falo com Tom.

- Sim faça isso. – Lily estava tentando concentrar-se na sua Artimancia.

- Olá garotas! – A voz baixa de James mandou arrepios através do corpo dela. Ele estava provavelmente bem atrás dela.

- Oi James. – as garotas responderam sorrindo, mas não Lily, ela estava tentando inclusive esquecer que ele existia.

- Oi Lily. – A voz dele virou um sussurro enquanto seus dedos encostavam levemente na nuca da garota.

- Eu não estou falando com você. – Ela disse olhando para o seu livro.

- Lily e eu já arranjamos um encontro duplo. – James quem obviamente não estava escutando, interrompeu a história de Alex.

- Tudo bem, não era você com quem eu vim conversar de qualquer jeito. Eu vim falar com a minha namorada. Oi Alex. – Alex sorriu toda boba para ele. Lily levantou-se em um salto.

- O QUE? COMO VOCÊ OUSA? – Lily colocou o dedo no peito dele. James perdeu o fôlego por um momento.

- Gente, o que vocês... – Não parecia que alguém estava escutando Alex.

- EU PENSEI QUE TIVESSE SUFICIENTES CABEÇAS-DE-VENTO NESSA ESCOLA PARA VOCÊ DURANTE 7 ANOS. – o rosto da Lily começava a ficar da mesma cor que o cabelo.

- EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTASSE COM QUEM EU NAMORO, OU COMO EU ME IMPORTO COM ELAS!

- ISSO FOI ANTES QUE A SUA NAMORADA FOSSE A MINHA AMIGA! – James estava ficando da mesma cor que as suas vestes de Quadribol.

- Sr. Potter, Srta. Evans, saiam já daqui os dois, isso é uma biblioteca. – a bibliotecária os encarava seriamente. Lily agarrou os livros e saiu com James logo atrás dela. A porta tinha a recém fechado atrás deles e eles recomeçaram.

- ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO TEM NENHUM INTERESSE EM MIM, MAS EU TENHO QUE FICAR LONGE DAS SUAS AMIGAS! – todos podiam ouvir os grito claramente da biblioteca.

- SIM, EU NÃO QUERO QUE AS MINHAS AMIGAS SE MACHUQUEM, ESPECIALMENTE QUANDO VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO O SEU TEMPO LIVRE PARA CORRES ATRÁS DE MIM! – James deu dois passos para perto dela, quase a tocando e disse em uma voz baixa.

- E você sabe que só tem um jeito de eu parar de te perseguir, desista do Tom e me dê uma chance. – os seus olhos se encontraram, Lily não conseguia desviar os olhos a daqueles olhos castanhos. Quando ela finalmente pôde, fez algo que ele não esperava, empurrou-o no peito tão forte que ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

- Fique longe Potter, eu queria que eu te odiasse. – Lily disse apontando a varinha para ele.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Srta. Evans? – Ela podia ouvir a voz da profª McGonagall atrás dela.

- Nada professora. – Lily guardou a varinha.

- Isso é verdade Sr. Potter? – Mcgonagall olhou para James deitado no chão na frente de Lily.

- Lily está certa, como sempre, não tem nada de errado aqui. – James disse ainda olhando para a furiosa Lily na sua frente. Quando a porta da biblioteca abriu e o resto das garotas que estavam estudando com Lily saíram, Alex correu até James e sentou-se perto dele.

- O que aconteceu? – Alex perguntou olhando para Lily.

- Nada, eu caí. – James disse e levantou-se. Ele olhou para Lily. Ela estava mordendo o lábio, e ela devia estar mordendo forte, porque quando ela soltou James pôde ver uma gota de sangue, mas ela não parecia se importar.

- Eu vou estar em algum lugar. – Lily disse, indo embora do grupo de pessoas.

* * *

_N/T:_ Olá a todos! Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as reviews e dizer que, tanto da minha parte quanto do autor, estamos felicíssimos que vocês tenham gostado! Na verdade, vou tentar traduzir mais rápido agora .  
E apenas para esclarecer, os nomes dos personagens são mantidos em inglês por uma simples preferência pessoal, eu gosto deles assim, e o autor não se importa que eles não sejam traduzidos. : ) 

Um pequeno comentário sobre o capítulo: não sei vocês, mas eu achei esse capítulo totalmente delicioso, se bem q eu amo toda a fic **Ok, eu ainda quero saber o que acharam ouviram?** E saibam q meus dedinhos trabalham mais rápido quanto mais reviews eu recebo! xD

Beijos para todos e obrigada pelo apoio!


	3. Um Lábio Sangrando

**Capítulo Três: Um lábio sangrando**

Remo estava sentado em um sofá da Sala Comunal. Ele estava observando a ruiva andando de um lado para o outro incessantemente. Ele era paciente, tinha que ser ou desistiria de Lily, tentando contar sobre o seu problema, há muito tempo. Ela ficava mudando de idéia sobre como contar, ou se ela iria contar tudo. Ela tinha interrompido as frases tantas vezes que Remo já estava entendendo a situação.

- Ok Lily, depois da noite passada pensar em James está te levando à loucura. Mas eu não sei o que aconteceu noite passada.

- Você sabe, Remo, que eu acho que James está apenas atrás de um desafio e isso é tudo o que sou para ele, um desafio.

- Eu acho que você está errada, eu acho que existem sentimentos verdadeiros por você no coração de James, mas o que aconteceu noite passada? – Lily o encarou e começou a explicar. Quando ela terminou Remo estava sorrindo.

- James não gosta das suas namorados chorando nos seus ombros. – Remo disse calmamente.

- Será lua cheia em breve não? – Lily mudou o assunto.

- Sim, mas porque que toda vez que eu digo qualquer coisa a favor de James você muda de assunto? Você não quer gostar dele, nem mesmo se soubesse que é com ele que você é destinada para compartilhar o resto da sua vida, você simplesmente iria ignorar o fato.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu fale sobre James como o meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante?

- Eu não quero que você faça nada. Aproveite as oportunidades e o mais importante: seja honesta consigo mesma.

- Oh, você é a pessoa certa para falar sobre oportunidades, eu não vejo você indo atrás da Nagini. – Lily jogou almofadas no rapaz.

- Não é fácil para mim, eu tenho essa coisa uma vez por mês.

- Eu também, mas você não me vê escondida no dormitório. – Lily começou a rir, e logo levou uma almofada na cara.

- Você é impossível; sabe o que quero dizer.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Como você descobriu sobre Nagini? Eu nunca te contei.

- Eu não sou idiota, você sabe, eu percebi. Qualquer um pode ver que você gosta da Nagini.

- Não pode ser tão ruim, eu pensei que eu fosse bom em esconder coisas.

- Não, mas desaparecer à noite todo o mês é mais fácil de explicar do que o motivo de você fazer tudo que a Nagini te pede. Eu não sei se as pessoas percebem, mas eu percebo. Não há nada, ou quase nada, que você possa esconder de mim. – Lily sorriu e prendeu o cabelo com o prendedor.

- Eu tenho um grande segredo, você sabe. James, Sirius e Pedro sabem do meu segredo, mas eles não sabem que você sabe.

- Eu sei que eles não sabem que eu sei. – Lily parou por um momento e começou a rir.

- Lily eu acho que você é mais do que um desafio para mais pessoas do que apenas James, você é um desafio para todos que conhece.

- Você é cruel. – Lily parecia triste por durante 10 segundos antes de começar a rir novamente.

- Eu sou cruel e você é impossível, que casal nós seríamos.

- Agora você está me assustando.

- Eu sei, fixe-se em James.

- Tom, eu vou fixar-me em Tom.

- James ou Tom, sua escolha. Na verdade eu não gosto do Tom, os Corvinais são meio exibidos.

- Isso é porque muitos deles são melhores do que você.

- Hey, Tom não é melhor do que eu em nada. De qualquer forma você é melhor do que eu em muitas coisas, James também, mas eu gosto de vocês dois.  
- Eu sei que você é melhor do que Tom em tudo, até onde eu sei pelo menos. O que essa coisa no seu pulso te diz? – Lily apontou em direção ao relógio de Remus.

- São seis e quinze.

- Oh, já é tão tarde? Eu vou encontrar Tom nos jardins em quinze minutos. E James não vai me impedir desta vez.

- Um encontro que você não pode se atrasar?

- Sim, você sabe, Tom na verdade acha que eu estou traindo ele, loucura se você me perguntasse.

- Leve uma capa Lily, está frio lá fora.

- Sim mamãe! – Lily sorriu para Remus enquanto pegava sua capa e descia correndo as escadas.

James e Sirius estavam sentados perto do lago, tentando superar o forte desejo de jogar seus livros escolares no fogo.

- Como pode Hasel nos dar tanto dever de casa? Nós não explodimos nada hoje, - James disse, medindo o ensaio de poções. Ainda faltavam dois centímetros, como era possível escrever quinze centímetros sobre uma planta? Talvez se ele aumentasse a letra.  
- Eu queria que nós tivéssemos explodido alguma coisa. Aquela aula era chata, até o Rabicho acertou, na maior parte das vezes a gente pode contar com o caldeirão dele explodindo e voando pela sala, mas não hoje, apenas chata, chata, chata.

- Talvez a gente ponha alguma coisa no caldeirão do Snape, você notou como ele é mau com a Lily?

- Você também seria se ela tivesse te azarado. Não, é verdade você não iria. Ela podia lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável e você ainda iria tratá-la como uma princesa. De qualquer jeito, botar alguma coisa no caldeirão do Snape não parece uma má idéia.

James jogou uma pedra no lago.

- A Lily é uma princesa, um anjo. – James tinha um olhar sonhador.

- É, é. Eu acho que ela é o diabo disfarçado, lá vem ela por falar nisso com o namorado.

- Talvez nós devêssemos fazer algo com ele, o quê nos podemos fazer com ele?

- Que pena que nós não temos poções com os Corvinais, então nós realmente podíamos nos divertir com ele. Nós não podemos nos divertir muito em Herbologia, História da Magia ou Transfiguração. A propósito, você não escreveu no livro negro sobre Alex.

- Eu irei, depois. Não há muito que escrever. Eu quero escrever sobre a Lily.

- Esqueça Pontas, se ela virar sua namorada você pode escrever sobre ela.Talvez nós devêssemos pedir a Tom para escrever sobre a Lily. – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

- Por cima do meu cadáver, Almofadinhas. Você acha que eu acerto o Tom com essa pedra? –James levantou uma pequena pedra branca.

- Com magia sim. Se você correr você acerta ele antes que os dois parem de se beijar.

James deu uma batida com a varinha na pedra e jogou em direção contra Tom.

- Eu realmente gosto disso em você Almofadinhas, você sabe se divertir. – James disse tentando não rir enquanto ele olhava Tom, que estava provavelmente se desculpando com Lily por, se James não estava enganado, ter mordido o seu lábio.

- Eu sinto muito Lily, alguma coisa me acertou.

O lábio de Lily estava sangrando; novamente, Tom tocou a varinha no seu lábio.

- Alguma idéia? – Lily não gostava do gosto de sangue.

- Não, alguma coisa dura, uma bobagem qualquer.

Os olhos de Lily passaram por Tom e fixaram-se em Sirius e James. O seu estômago deu uma pirueta, ela queria que isso parasse.

- Black e Potter, tem que ser eles. – Lily disse.

- O que há entre você e esses caras? Vamos lá falar com eles. – Tom pegou a mão dela e a arrastou em direção ao lago.

- Olhe se não são os dois pombinhos! – James disse quando Lily parou perto dele.

- Nós estávamos justamente falando sobre vocês. Lily como é que o seu lábio está sangrando? Não me diga que ele beija tão mal assim.Eu já beijei muitas garotas, mas nunca mordi ninguém antes. – Sirius estava se segurando para não rir enquanto ele olhava para Tom e dizia – Eu não sabia que a Lily gostava desse jeito.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. – Lily disse rapidamente.

- Você sabe que isso é sua culpa, – disse Tom vermelho.

- E Lil, querida, o que você quer que eu faça? Te beije melhor? – perguntou James.

O rapaz olhou para ela e por um momento ela ficou tentada a dizer sim. Quando os seus olhos se encontraram ela sentiu a temperatura aumentar. Ela olhou para baixo.

- Não, claro que não, o que você pensa de mim Potter?

- Eu não sei o que você está pensando Potter, mas fique longe da minha Lily...

- Ora, cale a boca! A Srta Evans é capaz de se cuidar, então não nos venha com ameaças. – Sirius não gosta de ser ameaçado. De qualquer forma Lily já era crescidinha, ela não precisava de uma babá.

- Eu não estava falando com você Black! – ele disse bravo.

- Vamos Tom, vamos a um outro lugar. – Lily arrastou Tom em direção ao castelo novamente, ele não parecia muito feliz.

- Eu vou segui-los - James disse, começando a guardar os seus livros.

- Eles vão te ver.

- Eu tenho a capa. - James disse sorrindo.

- Eu levo os seus livros, apenas siga-os. – Sirius disse enquanto James desaparecia embaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Valeu amigo.

James correu atrás deles, parando para recuperar o fôlego antes de continuar, parando apenas a trinta centímetros de Lily tentando respirar silenciosamente.

- Você não devia ter gritado com eles daquele jeito, você não quer ficar do lado contrário ao deles. Por que você fez isso/ Black está certo, eu sou bem crescidinha e posso tomar conta de mim mesma.

- Por que você está defendendo eles?

- Eu não estou defendendo eles, eu estou me defendendo. Eu não preciso que ninguém me proteja. – Lily disse enquanto eles entravam no castelo.

- Você não precisa levar as coisas para esse lado, você é a minha... – Lily interrompeu.

- Eu não sou sua, eu sou minha.

Tom parou e puxou-a para perto.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

Ele beijou-a gentilmente. James queria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, chutar Tom, fazer eles pararem.

- Eu sei. É só que James e eu sempre estivemos brigando, eu estou acostumada. Ele sabe como me deixar zangada, mas não o suficiente para matá-lo. Sirius e eu... bem, brigar com James significa algumas provocações e pequenas brigas com Sirius, só por diversão. São dois relacionamentos doentios, eu sei, mas alguém interferir não iria ajudar.

Ela não precisava de ninguém estragando o seu relacionamento com James; ela era capaz de fazer isso ela mesma. Quando ela parou para pensar sobre isso, a coisa toda era uma bagunça. "Talvez você e James deviam parar de brigar, acertar as coisas..."

- Ora, ora, ora. Se não é Evens e o seu namorado. – Snape apareceu das masmorras. Ele quase atropelou James.

- Cala a boca Snape, deixe-nos em paz. – Lily respondeu rapidamente.

- Sangue-Ruim e um amante de sangue-ruim. – Snape sorriu, olhando para eles com os seus olhos maléficos.

James puxou sua Capa de Invisibilidade, esperando que ninguém tivesse notado ele aparecendo do nada no meio do ar.

- Como você se atreve a chamá-la assim? Ela é tão mágica quanto você, se não mais! – James estava bem atrás dele.

- Fique quieto James, você só está piorando as coisas. – Lily disse.

- Eu não pensei que você pudesse afundar tanto Potter. Você é um bruxo de verdade, eu não entendo porque você está indo atrás desse sangue de lixo. – Snape sorriu ainda mais. – Essa é boa Evens, o seu namorado não te defende então o seu amante o faz. Eu entendo porque ele não te defende você não passa de lama nos sapatos dele.

- Cale a boca Snape.

Lily puxou a varinha. Snape não se demorou também. E no instante seguinte os dois tinham gritado seus feitiços, mas algo deu errado, pois os feitiços se encontraram no meio do percurso e mudaram as direções. Eles se espelharam e voltaram para quem os tinha lançado. James tirou sua varinha também, mas no momento em que ele viu o corpo de Lily caindo no chão ele mal se lembrava o porquê.

* * *

_N/T: _Bem, aqui está, mais um capítulo! Só uma pequena observação para quem possa estar em dúvida: _os personagens Tom e Nagini não tem relação com os personagens do próprio livro do Harry Potter, respectivamente Lord Voldemort e o basilisco (ou por enquanto nada foi revelado na fic original)_. E um lembrete: _o spoiler da fic é Ordem da Fênix, não o Enigma do Príncipe. ;)_

Aproveitem e deixem reviews! Beijos, Torfithiel


	4. Uma Consciência Pesada

**Capítulo Quatro: Uma Consciência Pesada**

- Miranda, eu não sei o que há de errado com ela, ele parece bem, mas...

- Ela está inconsciente?

McGonagall olhou de Lily para a Srta Jones. "Elas devem ter a mesma idade" pensou James enquanto ele olhava de um canto da sala debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Sim, narizes enormes, ossos quebrados e coisas assim eu posso lidar, mas isso é um pouco acima. Eu vim para cá para fugir da guerra que está acontecendo.

- Relaxe Franny, nós vamos encontrar a resposta. Eu vou descobrir quais os livros que ela leu com feitiços como esse. Talvez, se nós tivermos sorte, ela irá acordar pela manhã.

- Se nós tivermos sorte. Eu acho que o feitiço é mais fraco do que o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Eu acho que você está certa, eu não acho que ela queria o Snape desse jeito. – McGonagall fez um gesto indicando Lily.

- Você devia ter isto o nariz do Snape, ainda estava crescendo quando ele chegou aqui. – riu a Srta Jones.

- Pare com isso Franny, isto é sério. Eu sei que você não gosta de sonserinos, mas nós não estamos mais nos nossos tempos de escola, nós devemos tentar permanecer neutras.

- Claro, você é neutra, Srta Competitiva!

- Fique quieta Franny, você tenta descobrir o que há de errado com ela e eu irei falar com Potter e Miel, se eu conseguir encontrá-los. – McGonagall abriu a porta e sem saber deixou James sair.

- Miranda.

McGonagall parou e olhou novamente para a enfermaria. James olhou em volta o corredor vazio, Tom havia ido, e James tirou a Capa de Invisibilidade.

- Sim?

- Tem um livro na biblioteca; "Feitiços para Todos os Usos". – as duas mulheres se olharam. – Aposto que você conhece.

McGonagall virou-se novamente e seguiu caminhando,

- Sr. Potter, onde está o Sr. Miel?

- Eu não sei e não me está Lily?

- Nenhuma mudança por enquanto, mas eu creio que ela ficará bem.

- Eu também, ela nunca faria algo incorrigível mesmo que a pessoa a tivesse chamado de sangue de lixo. – James baixou s olhos.

- Eu tenho certeza d que ela não iria, não importa do que ele lhe chamasse. Você deve voltar para a Sala Comunal agora.

- é, está ficando tarde, ela fira bem. – James disse, mais para si mesmo do que para McGonagall.

- Boa noite James.

- Boa noite professora.

James andou em direção à Sala Comunal. Lily ficaria bem; ela tinha que ficar. Ele devia ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

James entrou na Sala Comunal, sem notar Peter tentando chamar sua atenção, subiu em direção ao seu dormitório e atirou-se na cama.

- Snape vai pagar por isso, não importa se ele chamá-la de sangue-ruim ou sangue de lixo, eu vou matá-lo.

James ficou encarando o assento vazio de Lily durante toda a aula de História da Magia. A aula era normal como o sol nascendo todas as manhãs, mas normalmente Lily estaria sentada lá.

O som do sinal da escola o acordou, última aula da semana, finalmente. Lá fora havia começado a ficar realmente frio, não havia mais jeito de eles irem fazer os deveres do lado de fora. Durante a aula de Herbologia eles haviam se certificado de que as planas estavam suficientemente aquecidas. Tom mandou para James um olhar zangado quando este saiu da sala.

- Oi James! – Alex estava na sua frente, sorrindo.

- Oi baby.- ele olhou cansado para ela.

- Ontem, você e Lily, o que foi aquilo?

- Você quer dizer na biblioteca?

- Sim, houve em algum outro lugar?

- Não, não foi nada. – James disse esperando que ela não perguntasse mais nada.

- O que você quis dizer com: "EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE IMPORTASSE COM QUEM EU NAMORO, OU COMO EU ME IMPORTO COM ELAS".

- Não foi nada querida, a Lily pode ficar meio possessiva às vezes, você sabe o que eu quero dizer. – Ele beijou-a. Alex era como aço derretido nas suas mãos, ele podia fazer com que ela acreditasse em quase qualquer coisa que ele quisesse.Mas naquele momento ele preferia ter Lily gritando com ele por ele ter tentado beijá-la.

- Você sabe, - ela disse quando ele a soltou. – se a Lily sair da enfermaria até sábado à noite, nós arranjamos um encontro, um encontro duplo.

-Ela queria ir num encontro comigo?

- Ela não sabia que era você, mas ela disse sim.

- Ok, hoje é sexta-feira, certo?

- Eu pensei que você entre todas as pessoas saberia, por que está perguntando? – Alex disse.

- Apenas verificando se sábado não é lua cheia. – James não teria um encontro em lua cheia, talvez se o encontro finalmente fosse com Lily, mas apenas talvez.

- E é?

-Não,lua cheia é hoje.

- Talvez nós pudéssemos sair para uma caminhada ao luar amanhã.

James não respondeu de proto. Ele não gostava da idéia de Lily e Tom em uma caminhada ao luar.

- Não, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia para um encontro duplo. Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, me dê um tempo que penso em algo. – Ele sorriu para ela.

- Nagini, quem você escolheria, James ou Tom? - Sirius olhou para Nagini sentada no beiral da janela com os pés para fora.

- Nenhum é uma opção?

- Não, você tem que escolher um.

- Ok, eu anão consigo pensar em nenhum deles como namorado, mas se eu tivesse que escolher... James. Motivo: ele é gentil, ele é bonito e ele é um dos poucos que não se importa comigo jogando Quadribol. – Nagini disse, batendo os pés na parede de pedra do lado de fora.

- Eu não entendo porque alguém se importaria com você jogando Quadribol. Ok, você é a única garota que joga Quadribol em Hogwarts, mas você é uma grande jogadora. – Remus disse. Ele sabia que ela treinava bastante e estava em melhor forma do que o resto do time, mas ela tinha peitos, e portanto ela achava que tinha de provar algo para todos.

- Ainda assim eu sou uma garota, é isso o que importa, isso meio que assusta as pessoas.

- É, você é meio assustadora às vezes. – Sirius disse e começou a rir.

- Pára com isso Black, você não é engraçado. – Nagini tentou permanecer séria, mas não conseguia.

O buraco do retrato abriu e um James emburrado entrou.

- Qual o problema Pontas?

James afundou em uma das poltronas.

- Eu tenho um encontro com a Lily. – ele resmungou.

- E isso é ruim porque...?

- É um encontro duplo, eu e Alex, Lily e Tom.

- Que triste... – Nagini disse sarcástica. – ninguém te forçou a namorar a Alex.

- Está todo mundo atrás de mim hoje? Eu vou ver a Lily.

- Eu acabei de ir lá, tenha cuidado Tom está lá. – Remus disse, sabendo que Tom havia mandado olhares zangados o dia inteiro para James.

- A Srta Jones disse que não houve mudança. – Nagini começou

- Talvez algo tenha mudado agora, o que poderia acontecer? Eu só vou vê-la, não vou beijá-la nem nada.

- Então vá vê-la Pontas, se isso vai te deixar menos resmungão. O que Tom poderia fazer? – Sirius disse, esperando que receber gritos de Tom fosse uma boa idéia, talvez fizesse James entender que Lily era a namorada do Tom. Mas Lily não estivera tão explosiva na noite anterior quanto ele tinha esperado, talvez James tivesse uma chance, uma chance microscópica.

- Eu estaria menos resmungão se Lily acordasse, ou se alguém batesse no Snape... Talvez eu devesse bater no Snape... – James sorriu.

- Tentador sim, mas inteligente não. - Nagini disse, ela era provavelmente mais forte que Snape, e havia tido mais de uma ocasião em ela própria quase batera em Snape.

- Eu sei, McGonagall disse que se eu passar um dedinho fora da linha eu perderia as minhas chances de me tornar monitor-chefe. Eu vou ver a Lily agora, talvez eu encontre o Snape se eu tiver... digo, não tiver sorte.

- Deixe o Snape para a Lily, ela vai voltar logo. E ela tem quase ficha limpa! – Sirius disse,

-Ok, eu estou indo. Eu direi a Lily que vocês mandaram um 'oi' quando ela acordar. – James disse enquanto saía da Sala Comunal.

- Eu nunca vi ele se apaixonar desse jeito; parece sério. – Nagini disse, olhando para o frio ar noturno. O céu tinha algumas das mesmas cores dos seus olhos.

- James? Sério? Eu não acho, mas se é sério, e não tem nada de errado se for, não podia ter sido por uma garota que não odiasse ele? – Sirius disse, e olhou para Remus que estava sentado com um grande sorriso. – Por que você está sorrindo?

Remus olhou para cima. Ele estava pensando no que a Lily tinha dito para ele na noite passada, mas ele não ia dizer.

- Nenhum motivo. Nagini, eu já te disse como você é bonita?

Ela virou-se e olhou para ele.

- Não, você nunca disse. – ela disse, ficando com as bochechas vermelhas.

Remus estava certo, Tom estava na Ala Hospitalar. Ele estava sentado ao lado da cama de Lily, lendo. Tom não notou James quando este entrou na sala. Parecia que Lily estava dormindo, um pouco da cor de seus cabelos havia voltado para as suas bochechas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Tom disparou quando James andou em direção à cama de Lily.

- Eu vim para ver a Lily. – ele respondeu calmamente.

- Depois do que aconteceu você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de aparecer por aqui.

- E por que eu não deveria? Não fiz nada de errado.

- É culpa sua que ela está aqui em primeiro lugar.

- E como é minha culpa? – James disse enquanto olhava em volta para certificar-se de que estavam sozinhos. – Eu não lancei o feitiço. – James jamais gostaria de ver Lily machucada, ele estava se controlando para manter o tom de voz baixo.

- Não, você não lançou, mas foi como se lançasse! – Tom mandou um olhar gelado a James.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – James disse um pouco mais alto do que gostaria. Os seus dedos encostaram levemente a pele do braço de Lily, algo que Tom pareceu não gostar.

- Qual é Potter; você deve ter pensado nisso também, foi culpa sua que nós voltamos para o castelo, portanto foi culpa sua que ela encontrou Snape.

- Eu não acredito que você está dizendo isso. Se eu sou culpado, então você não se escapa também.

- Agora você está sendo estúpido, como pode ser minha culpa? – Tom não estava mais calmo.

- Você a levou para fora do castelo em primeiro lugar, e talvez se você gostasse mais dela e confiasse um pouco mais ela não tivesse sido obrigada a te arrastar de volta para o castelo.

- Você está dizendo que eu não me importo com a Lily? Eu me importo com ela mais do que você já se importou com todas as suas namoradas juntas! – "Eu também" pensou James.

- Apenas esqueça, você não pode me culpar.

- Não posso? Por que você está aqui de qualquer jeito? Ela praticamente te odeia, ela não suporta nem te olhar, e ela provavelmente não te quer aqui. – Ok, então Tom estava exagerando, mas funcionou, já que a cor do rosto de James mudou. – Saia já daqui Potter se você não está procurando briga, e não volte!

James não tinha nada contra brigar com Tom, ele queria bater nele já fazia um bom tempo, mas não seria justo com Lily.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma objeção em brigar com você Tom, mas a Lily provavelmente não quer que eu brigue, então eu não vou.

A mão esquerda de James tocou a pele macia de Lily. Ele sorriu, e continuou sorrindo enquanto saía da sala.

- Pense mais sobre isso Pontas. – Sirius disse, tirando o Mapa dos Marotos do bolso.

- Deixe-o fazer como quiser, se ele quer provar que Tom está errado, deixe-o. – Peter disse. Ele já estava ficando cansado de Sirius implicando com James.

- Mas é seguro, será que eu consigo lidar com o Aluado? – Sirius olhou para James.

- Eu acho que você consegue, e o Aluado também. Eu já fiz isso antes, você vai ficar bem. – James disse, tentando encontrar um Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores seguro.

- Ok, o Aluado já está lá, a Srta Jones já está voltando. Com sorte não encontraremos ninguém no caminho. – Peter disse.

- Apenas mantenham-se longe de lugares em que possam encontrar pessoas. Eu ficarei aqui, você sabe que eu não me divertiria essa noite. – Sirius atirou-se na cama ao lado de James.

- Não me diga que o Tom te deixou com a consciência pesada, eu sei que ele está dizendo para todo mundo que foi culpa sua, mas não foi.

- De jeito nenhum, ele não me deixou de consciência pesada, é só que eu não estou no humor para me divertir, só isso.

- Ok, faça como quiser.

- O Aluado não sairia se ele tivesse alguma escolha. – James disse.

- Não, mas eles são como irmãos, eles devem ser assim... – respondeu Sirius.

- E eu não? Eu tenho que admitir que o pensamento cruzou a minha mente. Eu não estou mudando nem nada, apenas vou ficar aqui hoje. De qualquer forma, o Aluado pareceu aliviado quando eu disse que não iria hoje.

- É, eu sei. – Sirius disse.

- Eu te disse que o Tom não iria impedi-lo. – Peter disse enquanto vestia sua capa.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Tom... – James começou, mas parou quando viu suas expressões. – É melhor que vocês irem.

- Última chance para juntar-se a nós, Pontas. – Sirius disse.

- Não obrigado, eu vou ficar.

- Ok, sua perda. – Sirius abriu a porta.

- Eu te disse que o Tom deixou-o com a consciência pesada. – Peter disse enquanto saía do quarto.

- Eu não estou com a consciência pesada... – James disse, mas não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois os amigos fecharam a porta. "Ele não me deixou com a consciência pesada, não deixou!".

* * *

_N/T: Mil perdões pela demora, estive cheia de traduções para o meu curso e proas no colégio. Prometo que no fim-de-semana já posto o capítulo 5! Bjus, Torfithiel_  



	5. Acordada

**Capítulo Cinco: Acordada**

A cabeça de Lily doía; quando ela abriu os olhos, tudo parecia uma névoa incerta. Quando tudo por fim clareou ela conseguiu ver a lua cheia pela janela aberta; grande, brilhante e maravilhosa. Ela voltou-se para a sala em que estava. Era a Ala Hospitalar, tudo bem, uma Ala Hospitalar vazia... Não, espere um pouco; havia algo lá, uma mão, apenas uma mão segurando a dela. Lily apertou a mão gentilmente.

- Quem deixou uma mão em cima da minha? – Lily disse, sem saber com quem ou com o quê ela falava. Parecia que ela estava deitada lá há séculos, cada músculo que ela tentava mover doía.

- Graças aos céus, você está acordada. – James tirou o capuz da Capa de Invisibilidade.

- James, o que você está fazendo aqui? Por que você não está com o Remus? – Lily sentou-se rápido, tão rápido que ficou tonta.

- Calma Lil. Deite de novo.

- Eu não quero me deitar. – ela curvou-se para frente e massageou suas têmporas lentamente. James saiu completamente de baixo da capa.

- Você sabe sobre o Remus ser um...

- Lobisomem? Sim, eu sei há séculos.

- Você realmente me assustou Lily Evans, nunca mais faça algo assim!

Lily nunca o tinha visto assim; ela não tinha certeza de como descrever, ele parecia inseguro, aliviado, feliz e pouco apavorado talvez.

- Eu sinto muito se eu te assustei... Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta, o que você está fazendo aqui? São mais de meia-noite. – Lily sorriu.

- Eu estou aqui porque o seu namorado esteve sentado aqui o dia inteiro sem deixar eu me aproximar. Eu não acho que ele estava muito feliz de ver o Remus também.

- Por que ele faria isso? – Lily disse, olhando nos olhos castanhos de James. – Por que ele não queria que você viesse? – Lily estava se concentrando para não rir.

- Ele disse que foi culpa minha que você se machucou, que você me odiava e não me queria aqui. – James olhou para baixo. Ele não conseguia encarar a garota com medo de que ela dissesse que Tom estava certo.

- E você acreditou nele? – Lily segurou a mão dele. – James, eu não posso te culpar, não posso culpar a mais ninguém que não Snape e eu mesma. Você sabe que eu não te odeio, não sabe?

- Eu sei. – James disse com uma voz baixa, ainda olhando para baixo. Lily pôs os pés no chão. – O que você está fazendo? – Ele a encarou.

- Eu vou sair, preciso de um pouco de ar fresco e de me mexer um pouco. – Lily disse, ainda segurando a mão de James.

- Não você não vai.

- Por que não Sr. Potter?

- A Srta. Jones, ainda não te viu, você devia ficar na cama, vai ser apanhada e não está vestida apropriadamente. – Lily olhou para a sua camisola e de volta para James.

- Eu me preocupo, não com a Srta. Jones, mas com a Grifinória e com você. Se você for apanhado nós perderemos muitos pontos, e você vai pegar detenção até o final do ano.

- Então vamos esperar que eu não seja apanhado.

- Você tem que voltar para a cama.

- Ah não, você não vai sair sozinha, pode esquecer! Se você vai sair eu vou junto e vou me certificar para que você não seja apanhada ou algo pior.

- E como você planeja fazer isso? – Ela olhou curiosa para ele.

- Eu tenho uma Capa de Invisibilidade. Se ficarmos próximos, eu posso nos cobrir, pelo menos até sairmos do castelo.

- Não James, se eu for apanhada eu posso dizer... que não sabia o que estava fazendo ou algo do tipo. Mas você não pode. E eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia nós dois perto em baixo de uma capa.

- Porque não?

- Você ouviu o que o Snape disse, ele disse que você era o meu amante. O Tom acha isso, mas não diz, todo mundo pensa que somos amantes... se formos pegos...

- Lil, eu sou seu amante? – ela olhou para ele, ele precisava perguntar?

- Não. – ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Então qual é o problema? Exceto que o seu namorado não confia em você. E nós não seremos pegos. Ou você sai comigo, ou eu vou me certificar que você vai permanecer aqui.

- Ok, eu não tenho escolha, não é mesmo?

- Claro que você tem escolha, você pode ficar aqui.

Lily ignorou as palavras do moreno e levantou-se. Ficou tonta de novo; o mundo todo estava girando. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio, mas não caiu porque James não deixou. Os braços dele em torno da cintura dela; os braços dela em torno do pescoço dele. Lily não sabia como os seus braços tinham acabado ali, mas de alguma forma eles pararam em torno do pescoço do rapaz.

- Obrigada James. – Ela disse.

- Lil, você não pode sair, você mal consegue ficar de pé.

- Eu ficarei bem, apenas me dê uns minutos para eu me vestir. – Seus olhos se encontraram. James viu os fortes olhos verdes da ruiva implorando que ele a deixasse sair.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não ai acontecer nada, o que poderia acontecer com você comigo?

- Nem tente vir com essa conversa pra cima de mim Lily. Ok, se você conseguir se levantar e caminhar sem ajuda nós iremos lá fora. – Ela sorriu e soltou o pescoço dele. James hesitou um momento antes de soltar a cintura dela.

- Viu, eu estou bem. – ela deu um passo para trás, caminhou até a janela e voltou.

- É, você está bem, absolutamente linda.

- Não era o que eu quis dizer, mas obrigada. – eles ficaram em silêncio um momento até que James subitamente começou a rir. – O que é tão engraçado?

James olhou para ela, os grandes olhos castanhos brilharam, como ela não havia se apaixonado por aqueles olhos? O seu pensamento foi interrompido por uma voz na sua cabeça gritando: Tom!

- Você estava me examinando não estava?

- Com certeza que não! – ela disse, soando um pouco como a McGonagall. Ok, então ela estava examinando ele. Mas ela não ia admitir; não era a sua intenção, foi subconsciente.

- Se você diz. É melhor você se vestir. – Lily pegou suas roupas e foi para trás de uma tela. – Você precisa de alguma ajuda aí? – Droga, ele tinha que dizer isso em voz alta? Ela iria matá-lo.

- Não obrigada, eu sei me vestir.

- Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso em voz alta...

- Esqueça James, sem problemas. Pelo menos você perguntou se eu precisava de ajuda para vestir minhas roupas. – Ela saiu de trás da tela. – Não para tirá-las.

- Eu tenho que ser mais cuidadoso com o que digo.

- É, talvez um pouco. – Lily vestiu sua capa.

- Você quer ir? – Lily concordou. – Feche os olhos então. Por favor, confie em mim.

Lily o encarou suspeita, ela não tinha certeza sobre isso, mas fechou os olhos. A garota sentiu os braços de James em sua cintura novamente, mas desta vez ele estava atrás dela. Ela sentiu o leve material da Capa de Invisibilidade quando James envolveu ambos, e puxou-a para mais perto. O hálito dele no pescoço fazia ela tremer. James assoprou gentilmente na orelha dela.

- Não James. – ela pediu. Se ele começasse a beijar o seu pescoço agora seria como na biblioteca, mas dessa vez o seu cérebro não tinha nenhuma chance.

- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira Lil. Nós temos que ter cuidado para não sermos apanhados; fique alerta, em silêncio e perto. – as palavras de James eram apenas sussurros, mas ele estava tão próximo ao ouvido dela que nada mais do que sussurros eram necessários. – Ok, vamos então.

* * *

_N/T: Bem, como prometido aqui está o cap. 5! Vou tentar traduzir mais rápido de agora emdiante, mas vale lembrar que a fic original nãoestá completa ainda ;)_

_Reviews, please! Bjus, Torfithiel_


	6. Strangers in the Night

**Capítulo Seis: Strangers In The Night**

_Strangers in the night_  
(Estranhos na noite)

_Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night_  
(Duas pessoas solitárias, nós éramos estranhos na noite)

_Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know_  
(No momento quando nós dissemos nosso primeiro olá, pouco nós sabíamos)

_Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away_  
(Amor estava a um olhar de distância, a uma quente e aconchegante noite de distância)

_and_  
(e)

_Ever since that night we've been together_  
(Desde aquela noite nós estamos juntos)

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_  
(Amantes à primeira vista, apaixonados para sempre)

_It turned out so right for strangers in the night_  
(Tudo saiu tão certo para estranhos na noite)

_Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away_  
(Amor estava a um olhar de distância, a uma quente e aconchegante dança de distância)

Lily ofegou quando o ar frio atingiu-a, eles estavam parados do lado de fora do castelo. James cuidadosamente fechou a porta atrás deles. Tudo estava coberto de geada, e o luar fez a geada brilhar.

- James. – Lily sussurrou. – Você não me disse que eu dormi durante todo o resto do outono.

- Você não dormiu, mas quando você não estava aqui, não havia motivo para ele continuar aqui. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido com uma voz doce.

- Isso é um amor. – ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo e sorriu.

- Você provavelmente escuta essas coisas o tempo todo. Alex diz que o Tom é um verdadeiro romântico. – James disse enquanto eles se afastavam do castelo.

- Para falar a verdade, - ela disse meio embaraçada. – ele não é. Não comigo pelo menos.

- Ele não é? Você merece coisa melhor. – James puxou a capa de cima dos dois.

- Você quer dizer que eu mereço ágüem como você.

- Você merece alguém romântico, alguém que confie em você, alguém que te ame, completamente; o seu temperamento, o seu humor vacilante, sua risada, seu sorriso, a sua voz, alguém para quem você não precise mentir. Alguém que você ame.

- James, eu não acho que alguém de 16 anos ame outra pessoa; não amor de verdade. – Lily começou a andar estendendo bem as pernas.

- Você sabe o que é o amor Lily? – Ele caminhou para perto dela.

- Não, e eu não acho que você saiba também. – Ela disse, esticando os braços acima da cabeça.

- Eu não **sei** o que é o amor, mas já estou começando a ter uma idéia. Eu acho que o amor é quando a pessoa entra na sala e o seu coração começa a bater mais rápido. Quando apenas olhar para ela faz você querer segurá-la nos braços, escutando a sua respiração. Apenas quere estar perto dela, vendo-a com a maio r freqüência possível, mesmo que isso que signifique apanhar depois. Tudo isso eu sinto por você Lil. – ele segurou a mão dela enquanto caminhavam.

- Hoje talvez, mas e amanhã?

- Amanhã, - ele olhou para os olhos assustados dela. – eu vou te amar tanto quanto ontem, se não ainda mais.

Ela virou as costas para ele continuou caminhando.

- Isso é tão doce que eu quase quero acreditar em você. – James agarrou o braço dela e a puxou para perto.

- E por que não acredita Lil? Eu digo de todo o coração.

- James, eu vi você quebrar o coração de metade das garotas nesta escola; se eu te der o meu, logo você vai se entediar e ia destruí-lo também.

- Eu nunca partirei o seu coração, nunca ficarei entediado com você. Eu nunca vou te machucar.

- Você sabe, você está deixando muito difícil para apegar-me à parte de mim que quer te odiar.

- Pessoalmente eu acho isso ótimo. – ele deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e a soltou.

- James, você pode ter a maioria das garotas desta escolta, por que ir atrás de mim? Você pode ter a garota mais linda da escola. O que você quer com a Lily Evans, não tão bonita e quem nem consegue ser notada pelos garotos?

- Você _é_ a garota mais linda na escola. E os garotos percebem você, eles apenas têm medo. Muito cérebro, muita beleza clássica. – Lily virou-se, e James sabia porquê, ela tinha ruborizado. James nunca a tinha feito ruborizar de outra maneira que não por raiva.

- Você diz isso para todas as garotas, não diz? - Lily parou de caminhar e ficou olhando para o lago. Ela não queria encarar James; apenas queria recuperar o autocontrole. James estava destruindo a sua confiança de que estar com Tom era o certo para ela, e ela odiava quando ele fazia isso.

James pôde ver que ela estava tremendo; subitamente ele lembrou que ela não estava usando uma capa de inverno, apenas uma muito fina.

- Não, eu não digo isso para todas as garotas. – Lily não respondeu. – Você está com frio?

- Um pouco. – antes que ela tivesse tempo para pensar, Lily sentiu o material da capa de James sobre os seus ombros.

- Pronto. Eu não quero que você pegue frio agora.

- Se eu usar a sua capa você vai ficar com frio.

- Eu vou ficar bem.

James começou a cantarolar com a boca fechada. Lily não conseguiu evitar cantar junto; James estava surpreso, a voz dela era doce, cuidadosa, mas em algum lugar havia o potencial para ser forte e maravilhosa.

- Você me concede a honra desta dança? – James segurou a mão dela.

- Certamente.

Ele sentiu os braços dele abraçando a sua cintura, puxando-a para perto. Ele olhou nos olhos dela. As pessoas dizem que os olhos são a janela da alma, mas aquilo não podia estar certo, ela não tinha mudado de opinião sobre ele enquanto estava dormindo. Eles eram quentes, adoráveis e por um momento ele pensou que estava perdido para sempre naqueles olhos. Eles eram provavelmente os olhos com os quais ela olhava o mundo, os olhos que encontravam seus amigos, professores, q qualquer outra pessoa com quem ela não brigasse todos os dias. Mas agora a lua refletia nos olhos dela, havia um sorriso em seus lábios e o frio fazia as suas bochechas ficarem rosadas. Ele beijou uma das suas bochechas geladas, e olhou para o rosto dela. Exceto pelas bochechas rosadas, ela estava pálida e com sombras escuras em baixo dos olhos.

Lily não sabia por que, mas o beijou deixou uma sensação de formigamento na sua pele. Ela não conseguia olhar para ele.

- Lil, - ele segurou o queixo dela e fez ela olhar para ele. – eu nunca vou quebrar o seu coração, confie em mim.

Lily estava prestes a dizer que ele provavelmente iria, quando algo frio bateu no seu rosto. Ela olhou para cima. Era neve, estava nevando; lindos cristais caindo do céu.

- Está nevando! – ela disse empolgada.

- Sim. – ele tirou alguns flocos de neve dos cabelos dela. – Vamos entrar. – ela sorriu e concordou.

* * *


	7. Rosas Orientais e o que eu mereço

**Capítulo Sete: Rosas Orientais e o que eu Mereço**

Ele foi com ela até a Ala Hospitalar e disse boa-noite. Ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e ele não tentou mais nada. Ele não queria estragar tudo, tinha sido perfeito. A caminhada, a dança, a neve. James não notou que Lily continuava com a sua capa até pela manhã. Sirius não parava de perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas James continuava mudando de assunto.

James já estava ficando nervoso, estava ficando tarde e Lily ainda não havia descido para tomar café. Mais uma vez a mente do rapaz voltou-se para a noite anterior.

- Bom dia. – James conhecia aquela voz, ele a reconheceria em qualquer lugar, Lily, e ela estava parada bem atrás dele.

- Lily – ele virou-se e segurou a mão dela.

- Bom dia, James. – um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios dela. James podia ver traços de sombras escuras embaixo dos olhos dela. Ela tivera uma noite terrível, mas ela não deixaria que James soubesse disso, não agora.

- Eu estava com medo de que você não fosse tomar café.

- Bem, aqui estou eu, e aqui está a sua capa a propósito. – ela disse e devolveu a capa dele.

- Lily! – a voz de Tom atingiu os ouvidos de James. Ele pôde sentir Lily tirando a sua mão da dele.

- Oi Tom! – James virou para o outro lado, ele não conseguia olhar para eles. Ele na verdade não queria era ver Lily beijando Tom.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, apenas preciso comer alguma coisa.

- Eu estou feliz que você esteja bem, você não imagina como eu estava preocupado. – Lily olhou para James.

- Oh, eu acho que posso imaginar. – ela disse sorrindo.

- E Potter, Alex está ansiosa para hoje à noite.

- Hoje à noite? – James perguntou.

- Sim, o encontro duplo. – tanto Lily quanto James ficaram um pouco pálidos.

- É mesmo, eu acabei esquecendo com todos os acontecimentos. – James disse. Lily tentou sorrir.

- Eu também estou ansiosa. – Lily disse, apenas para ser educada.

- Então, você tem algum plano? – Tom olhou para James.

- Sim... Mas é um segredo. – ele olhou para Lily. – Dois casais como nós podem se divertir bastante.

- Com sorte eu posso ter um pouco de tempo sozinho com a minha Lily. – Tom viu o olhar que Sirius que lançou, e não era nada bom.

- Sim. – James disse friamente.

- Te vejo mais tarde Lily. – Tom disse e deu-lhe um beijo.

- Sim, até mais. – quando Tom já havia voltado para a sua mesa, Lily sentou entre James e Remus.

- Lil, eu não estou dizendo isso para causar uma briga entre você e o Tom, mas, todos os caras sabem, os corvinais têm o costume de marcarem as suas namoradas. – Ela virou a cabeça e encarou James.

- O quê você quer dizer com "marcar"? – James não esperava que ela fosse perguntar, achou que Lily não acreditaria nele.

- Mordidas amorosas. – Lily olhou para Remus, que concordou.

- É verdade. – Remus disse.

- Mas ele nunca...

- Apenas se lembre de como ele está suspeitando de você ultimamente, e marcar você seria uma ótima maneira de me lembrar de ficar longe.

- Eu vou me lembrar disso. – ela sorriu, e começou a comer o café da manhã. James não esperava essa reação, nem em um milhão de anos. Ele começou a cantarolar baixinho no ouvido dela, ela virou-se para ele. Um olhar para a mesa da Corvinal, Tom não estava lá. Ela não achou que alguém iria notar, então ela beijou James gentilmente da bochecha, sorriu e voltou a comer.

- Eu não vou cantar dessa vez. – ela sussurrou.

- E se eu tentar de novo?

- Não, você deveria é estar pensando sobre hoje à noite.

- Você realmente quer saber o que eu quero fazer?

- Não. – ela virou-se e encarou aqueles olhos aconchegantes. – Eu não tenho certeza se quero.

- Não dizer ao Tom e a Alex aonde nós iremos esta noite, e fugir com você.

- Você não ouse partir o coração da Alex, se você partir... – Lily não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer se ele partisse o coração dela, mas ela certamente faria alguma coisa.

- Eu entendi. Vamos torcer então para que ela não possa ouvir os meus pensamentos, porque o que eu estou pensando agora certamente iria partir o coração dela.

- Lily ficou subitamente quieta, parecia que o pedaço de torrada no seu prato era a coisa mais interessante do mundo. "Eu queria que ela realmente pudesse ler a sua mente James, eu espero que você parta o coração dela em breve..." Lily parou, no que ela estava pensando? Ela assustou-se; ela não queria que James partisse o coração de ninguém. "Claro que você quer, Lílian, desde que não seja o seu". Ela olhou para cima. Ela não queria pensar assim. Alex era sua amiga, Tom era o seu namorado, os olhos de James era os que ela queria encontrar no café da manhã, e provavelmente não havia mais ninguém que fosse tão protetor com ela quanto James, talvez Remus, pelo menos ninguém na sua família.

- O que você quer fazer hoje à noite?

Lily olhou para a mesa da Corvinal e viu Alex.

- Dizer que estou doente e me enfiar no dormitório com um livro. Tudo o que a Alex quer é te exibir.

- Ela é bem-vinda para me exibir para você. – Lily sorriu. – Talvez ela faça um trabalho tão bom que você me queira só para você.

- Você é apenas um prêmio, algo que ela ganhou, exatamente como eu seria para você. – ela sussurrou.

- Primeiro prêmio na maior competição do mundo, tudo o que eu poderia desejar.

Ele botou a mão na dela em algum lugar entre os seus pratos. Ela levou um momento para decidir, mas puxou a mão para longe. Subitamente ela percebeu que Alex estava olhando para eles, não só olhando, mas encarando, encarando a ela e a James.

- Não pense em mim, pense em hoje à noite. Eu vou voltar para o dormitório.

- Lily você não vai terminar o café? – Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não estou com fome.

- Lil, você não come há dias, você tem que comer mais do que isso.

- Eu vou ficar bem.- Os olhos disseram para ele que ela estava em algum ponto entre furiosa e com vontade de chorar.

- Acho que você precisa dormir um pouco. – James tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Ela concordou.

- Sim, talvez você tenha razão. – ela olhou para ele "Eu não quero dormir, James, eu só quero sair daqui" Lily pensou.

- Você me fala sobre aquele feitiço depois?

- Sim, nós temos um encontro esta noite.

- Eu espero que eu a veja antes disso. – Lily acenou, levantou-se e saiu do Salão Principal.

---

Lily enfiou a cabeça nos travesseiros. Ela não estivera cansada assim há anos, aquele feitiço realmente saíra mais forte quando foi repelido. Havia sugado completamente toda a sua força. E depois de que James a havia deixado na noite anterior, o seu 'encontro' com Snape continuava a assombrá-la. Agora ela estava deitada na cama, vestida, apenas cansada. E toda vez que fechava os olhos ela ouvia a voz de Snape ecoar "_Eu não entendo porque você está indo atrás desse sangue de lixo. Essa é boa Evens, o seu namorado não te defende então o seu amante o faz. Eu entendo porque ele não te defende você não passa de lama nos sapatos dele_".

- Lil? – ela escutou a porta abrir e a voz de James.

- Eu estou aqui. – Ela não levantou, simplesmente não queria que ele a visse, ela tinha problemas suficientes tentando descobrir se era tão boa quanto os sangues-puros. – Você não é autorizado a vir aqui, sabia?

- Você se importa?

- Não. – ele sentou-se na cama dela.

- Você está com fome? – Eça virou o rosto e olhou para ele.

- Não... – disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Você pode me falar agora sobre o feitiço? – ele segurou e beijou a mão dela.

- Eu acho que sim. Teoricamente suga as suas forças, é para te derrubar durante uma hora, mais ou menos, sem efeitos colaterais.

- Então é por isso que você está tão cansada. Eu não devia tê-la levado lá para fora ontem, se eu não tivesse você talvez estivesse bem agora.

- Não, eu estou contente que você tenha feito isso. Não importa o que o Tom disse, eu estou feliz que você veio. Obrigada.

- Não há de quê.

- Eu só preciso recuperar as minhas foras. – ela fechou os olhos por um momento, com a voz de Snape soando em seus ouvidos.

- E você não vai conseguir isso se não comer alguma coisa.

- Por que toda essa insistência sobre comida?

- Bem, você precisa, você não pode vir e dizer que não está com fome. O seu corpo precisa de nutrientes.

- Quando foi que você virou médico? Ok, se te deixa feliz eu vou comer,

- Ótimo, venha comigo.

Eles saíram e ela o seguiu. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, Lily não percebeu o que aconteceu antes que se visse parada na cozinha. Ela nunca estivera lá antes; não costumava sair por aí quebrando regras, diferentemente de James que provavelmente havia quebrado uma dúzia de regras desde a noite passada.

- Mestre Potter, – um elfo doméstico veio até eles, parecendo conhecer James muito bem. – e senhorita. – ele curvou-se para Lily. – O que o mestre deseja?

- O que você quer?

- Eu, eu não sei. – ela murmurou.

Mesmo que ela não soubesse o que queria, James certificou-se que ela comeria algo. Lily sabia desde sempre que estivera com fome, mas não queria comer no Salão Principal, com Alex a encarando.

- Lily? – ele perguntou quando ela terminou.

- Sim?

- O que _você_ quer fazer hoje à noite?

- Eu não sei, eu não quero dançar e não quero ver você de amassos com a Alex a noite toda.

- Por que não?

- Ver você de amassos com a Alex? – ele concordou. – Porque é entediante, e eu particularmente não gosto do fato de que você está saindo com ela.

- Você não gosta de dançar? – ele perguntou, a sua mente voltando novamente para a noite anterior.

- Eu amo, mas não hoje. – a resposta certa seria 'não com Tom', mas soaria estranho com James por perto.

- Nós estaríamos quebrando regras se fossemos para Hogsmeade?

- Desde quando você começou a se importar?

- Quando é sobre a sua ficha que nós estamos falando, e os nossos amigos corvinais não virão se quebrarmos algumas regras.

- Então por que nós não vamos?

- Para que nós possamos ficar sozinhos? – Lily baixou os olhos.

- Não, para que o encontro termine cedo.

- Se fosse apenas nós dois, eu saberia exatamente o que fazer.

- E o que seria?

- Não, você vai ter que esperar até o nosso primeiro encontro.

- E o que te faz pensar que nós teremos um primeiro encontro? – ela sorriu.

- Eu apenas sei. Diga-me, Lil, qual é a sua flor preferida? – Lily olhou para ele enquanto pensava.

- Você vai dizer que eu não tenho imaginação.

- Não, eu prometo que não vou.

- Ok, rosas.

- O favorito de todas as garotas, longas rosas vermelhas sem espinhos... – ela sorriu.

- Não, rosa oriental, a pequena, com pétalas abertas, rosa e selvagem. Com espinhos, essa é a minha favorita.

- Doce e natural, assim como você. O que você acha de lírios?

- Alguns deles são bonitos. – disse ela balançando a cabeça.

- Especialmente um - ele disse em voz baixa. –, você.

- Isso foi um amor. De onde você tira as suas falas?

- Elas apenas vêm, elogiar garotas é algo natural para mim.

- Eu notei. – ela olhou para o relógio.

- Você está pensando que devíamos voltar, não está?

- Na verdade eu estava, eles provavelmente estão se perguntando onde nós estamos. – ela levantou-se.

- E os rapazes estão provavelmente criando histórias que eles possam espalhar para a escola.

- Provavelmente.

Ela olhou para os olhos dele, alguma coisa neles era muito convidativa. Sem aviso ele a levantou, um braço em baixo dos seus joelhos, e uma mão nas suas costas. Ele a pegou totalmente desprevenida e por um segundo ela achou q fosse cair. Apenas para certificar-se de que não cairia, Lily botou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

- Talvez nós devêssemos criar algumas histórias. – James sussurrou.

Lily inclinou-se para frente, seus lábios quase tocando os de James antes que ela pudesse perceber o que ela estava fazendo. Ela tinha fechado os olhos e ouvia a voz de Snape em seus ouvidos, e então o empurrou gentilmente. Snape estava certo, ela não deixaria James afundar tanto a ponto de namorá-la, sangue de lixo, sangue-ruim. James não podia ler os seus olhos, eles estavam fechados. Mas ele sabia que ela queria beijá-lo, ele sabia.

- Eu não posso James. – ela disse, evitando o olhar dele.

- Por causa de Tom? – James a botou no chão.

Lily começou a sorrir, por causa de Tom, ele pensou que fosse por causa de Tom. Ela não precisava explicar nada.

- Sim, por causa de Tom.

Ela estava feliz e terrivelmente triste ao mesmo tempo. Ela tinha acabado de decidir que ele merecia alguém melhor do que ela, e ainda tinha que superar o fato de que ela estava na verdade começando a gostar dele. Felizmente ela não precisava explicar, apenas dizer que era por Tom.

Os seus olhos não estavam tristes, eles não diziam "entenda-me", eles estavam felizes, aliviados. O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Ela queria beijá-lo, ele sabia que não era apenas por Tom, tinha que haver algo a mais.

- Não, não é. É mais do que o Tom, não é?

Lily finalmente voltou a si, virou-se e correu. Antes que James soubesse o que tinha acontecido ela tinha ido.

* * *

_N/T:_ Aqui está! O James é um fofo, nao é mesmo? Nao sei vcs, mas eu queria socar a Lily nesse capítulo! (nao reparem na emoção, acontece q a fic original já está com outro capítulo e eu estou anciosa demais para traduzi-lo!) 

Apenas uma breve consideração antes que alguém me pergunte: na fic original, a autora usou "briar roses" para designar o que eu traduzi como "rosas orientais". Não é a tradução ideal, mas falta esssa nomenclatura no português, de modo que eu busquei o nome que mais se assemelhasse com a descrição. ;)

Muito obrigada a todos que têm comentado, o apoio de vocês é muito importante!


End file.
